The invention is directed to a method, in the form of a pulse sequence, for operating diagnostic magnetic resonance apparatus, of the type having an examination volume in which a predecessor gradient field and a successor gradient field are generated, these being spatially rotated relative to one another by angles unequal to 90.degree..